Shi No Numa
Shi No Numa (Swamp of Death- or in Call of Duty: World at War, simply known as Zombie Swamp) is the upcoming Zombies map coming out this June. It will include the Perk Machines again, the new Wunderwaffe DG-2(German for Wonder Weapon), new achievements/trophies and Flaming Hell Hounds. Instead of Nazi Zombies, the Zombies will be Imperial Zombies instead. Check in on http://www.callofduty.com for more announcements on this map and the other maps in the pack. Trivia *Shi No Numa is the First Map not to feature Nazi Zombies in a Zombie Game Mode, it features Imperial Zombies instead of Nazi Zombies *It is unknown whether or not the player will be outside in this game mode as the game is called Swamp of Death *The Perk Machines will return in Shi No Numa *A New weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Wonder Weapon in German) will be introduced *On the picture, the hut in the background looks like one out of Knee Deep *It is probable that the map pack will be released on June 18th, but June 11th has also been suggested. * Chances are that there will be a Mystery box with Japanese weapons finally and it will say "Property of the Imperial Army such as it is in Nazi Zombie's and Verruct. * In a trailer for June 4th's GameTrailers TV episode, two split second shots of Shi No Numa were shown, one showing a player-controlled Imperial Soldier and a player-controlled Marine player (hinting that the Japanese and Marine players will be separated and must come together and collaborate to survive) and a shot of a player cutting down a zombie with a Colt M1911. The two scenes take place in a hut-like area with a curved roof made of straw and a wooden-gate, including a sign that says "Fishing Hut." It is probable that this wooden-gate can be cleared. *also you can be Japanese,Russian,American and German,it known it can seen. http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-09-gametrailers-tv/50686 * It is a theory that, instead of taking place in an already-designed level, Shi No Numa is actually an entirely new map or a map that was originally cut. * It has been confirmed that you will be able to travel outside of the building. * The building is a two story wooden shack with 2 openings in the front/back of every floor. * The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is a giant mounted machine gun outside of the shrine that has the same damage as the ray gun. It is not a very reliable turret because of its exposed position and because of a very fast overheat. * The second floor's main attraction is the Oni Shrine; when you "pray" to it the demon spirit of Oni inhabits the building unlocking six perk teas, four special, temporary perk teas, and the mystery box. * The six regular perk teas are: Double Tap, Juggernaut, Deep Impact, Extreme Conditioning, Sleight of Hand, and Quick Revive. * The four special, temporary perks are: -Hell Hounds which deal a one-hit KO to all zombies for two minutes but if you touch them you automatically go into last stand -Oni Rage which is basically the same thing as hell hounds but the Oni Demon stays for four minites and it can't hurt you (costs a LOT more than Hell Hounds -Drain which slows down and weakens ALL zombies for a certain amount of time; For example, say that there are running zombies that can take multiple hits to the head from an MG-42. When Drain is activated, they turn into round one equivalent zombies. -Wonder Weapon which gives you the ability to operate the Wunderwaffe DG-2 * There are also numerous traps scattered around the swamp that can be activated at reasonable prices. The two confirmed ones are land mines that blow up any surrounding zombies and trip-wires that cause wooden spikes to clamp onto the zombies. These traps will take from 5-10 seconds to set up and will most likely have fixed set up areas that cover narrow choke points. * Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Nazi Zombies